Change of Mind
by ImperialApple
Summary: A quick one shot story for CalemXSycamore (Kerrshipping) written in a script format. In it Calem skips his train back home and decides to go back to Professor Sycamore's lab instead, things get intense fast.


Only the dim and flickering light of a desk lamp lights the small corner of the professor's office. Sycamore sat drowsily at his desk rifling through his vast amount of pages of research. He grabs a mug of coffee placed to the left of him on his desk, taking a sip before he hears the elevator door open on the other side of his screen wall.

Sycamore: Qu'est-ce?

Calem: It's me professor.

Sycamore: Calem! S'il vous plaît come in! I thought you were heading to Vaniville aboard the train?

Calem: Changed my mind, I don't really have enough money to stay in the hotel here so I'm staying here with you.

Sycamore: But of course Calem you are always welcome.

Sycamore watches Calem set his bags down on the floor and comes up to his starts moving some papers out of the way before he jumps up and sits down with his legs dangling on the side.

Sycamore: Bon Dieu Calem!

Calem: Ha, you should get more chairs in your office, wait no, you should get a couch, yeah that's way better.

Sycamore: I haven't thought about it, maybe I'll just have to work on that request though.

Calem: You should, that way I could have slept in here tonight. I would much prefer my bed though.

Sycamore: Are you alright?

Calem: Why are you asking?

Sycamore: You had a sudden change of mind about going home, it's just a little strange.

Calem: Maybe you just shouldn't worry about it. It's not your concern.

Sycamore: My apologies, désolé.

Calem: No wait, I-

Sycamore stood up from his desk with a stack of papers and walked over to one of his filing cabinets placing them in the top drawer. Calem stayed at the desk removing his hat and moving his finger through his hair, when Sycamore walked back he set his hat onto the desk and let the professor sit down.

Calem: It's stupid.

Sycamore: I'm sure it is.

Calem: Sorry.

Sycamore: But even if it's stupid it's clearly something that's hurting your feelings and I only asked to know so I might be able to help you.

Calem took a deep breath and placed his hat back onto his head, tilting it slightly to cover his eyes.

Calem: Are you close with your mother?

Sycamore: I am, she is a loveing and caring women, and so is my other mother.

Calem: Your parents are divorced?

Sycamore: Non Calem, I have two moms married to each other.

Calem: They're lesbians!

Sycamore: Oui.

Calem: That doesn't help.

Sycamore: What was that?

Calem: What if there's something you did, and your mother, ah, _mothers,_ we're so ashamed that they, well if they couldn't...

Sycamore: Have you done something?

Calem: No professor.

Sycamore: Calem you're asking a strange question.

Calem: What would you do?

Sycamore: Well...I'd be upset of course, crushed probably. But I'm sure we could work it out, we're a family and we love each other.

Calem: You sound like a damn therapist, it's making me sick.

Sycamore: I'm being honest mon ami.

The moon shining inside through the window was covered by a passing cloud making Sycamore's office darker than before. A thin shadow cast over Calem as he cupped his hand over his mouth and coughed three times.

Sycamore: Are you sick?

Calem: No, I'm not.

Sycamore: Are you sure?

Calem: Yes, I went to see my doctor not that long ago, I'm in good health.

Sycamore: Ah, bien.

Calem: It's a funny thing when I go to get examined by my usual doctor.

Sycamore: Oh?

Calem: It's like over there they understand you more than your own family. They certainly know more about me than anyone in my family. Make sure I'm not getting harassed or anything,

Sycamore: Calem-

Calem: They know more than your friends know about you now that I think about it, it feels so much safer there, like no one is judging you; that they only wish to make you feel better not only in health but in mind.

Sycamore: Calem you-

Calem: But what does it matter when there's no friends to know anything about you in the first place? They know that you don't have friends because you tell them and they still treat you like a treasure!

Sycamore pushed himself up from his chair and lunged over his desk wrapping his arms around Calem and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Calem: Professor!

Sycamore: Show me then Calem!

Calem: Sycamore!

Sycamore: Show me everything about you, I will gladly listen, and I won't judge, you are the most étonnant garçon I have ever met.

Calem: M-my French isn't that strong..

Sycamore: You are an amazing boy Calem.

Calem: No..

Sycamore: You've saved the world and helped so many people along the way.

Calem: Stop.

Sycamore: I can tell you that there are so many people who would do anything to be you.

Calem: Arceus, you're so fucking stupid.

Sycamore: Je sais.

Calem: Sycamore?

Sycamore: Calem?

Calem: You spilt your coffee when you reached over the table like and idiot and now it's leaking towards my bum, so get off me.

Sycamore quickly retracted himself seeing the coffee leaking over the desk, Calem jumped off and Sycamore grabbed some paper towels and began wiping the spill.

Sycamore: Mon mauvais, Mon mauvais!

Calem: Hey professor?

Sycamore: Oui?

Calem: Merceye.

Sycamore: _Merci_ Calem.

Calem: Ugh whatever.


End file.
